His Loving Issue
by Coxian324
Summary: JD is questioning his relationship with Dr. Cox. Established relationship. Coxian.
1. Chapter 1

His Loving Issue

Summary: JD is having relationship problems and it all comes down to three little words. Established relationship. Coxian.

It was that time of year again. It was well after midnight and the annual Sacred Heart Charity Dance was in full swing, with everyone in attendance, well, almost everybody.

JD stood by the as good as empty corsage table. The two that were left behind were hand picked by a certain couple. JD stared at his forlornly, fiddling with the leaves.

Turk, who having been by his side all night, much to Carla's dismay, was talking his ear off. JD interrupted him for the thousandth time trying to convince him to go spend time with Carla, eventually, he took the hint.

As Turk walked off, grabbing Carla, and twirling her to the dance floor, he let a tear escape.

Dr. Cox had been doing this more and more lately. He always showed up late for their dates, and he was starting to get really pissed about it.

It wasn't like he showed up ten, twenty, or even thirty minutes late; it was always at least an hour. He was starting to doubt their relationship and where it was going.

If only he knew how Dr. Cox really felt about him.

JD's thoughts were interrupted by a flood of light, and a big smile lit his face when he saw who it was. He let the smile fade though as he watched him walk towards him.

All of the anger came raring back, so he grabbed his corsage, and made for the back door.

Dr. Cox followed closely behind him.

Turk made to follow but Carla held him back by saying that they needed to work it out themselves.

By the time Dr. Cox made it out the door, JD was already halfway down the hallway. He called out to him but JD didn't stop.

Dr. Cox called out to him again. "Aw, come on you big girl, I made it. What's wrong with you?"

JD stopped suddenly, and turned around slowly. "How dare you ask me that!"

"Why are you throwing a hissy fit?"

"Maybe it's because I stood there, like an idiot, for over two hours waiting on your ass! Maybe, it's because even though I was so pissed at you, the minute I saw your stupid face, I smiled. Just like that my anger towards you was gone, and I was feeling those all familiar butterflies. Maybe, it's because my heart still skips a beat at the sight of you!"

"Can you be any more of a girl?" Dr. Cox growled.

"And that is exactly the answer I would expect out of a cold hearted bastard like you."

"What do you want me to say Newbie?" Dr. Cox asked quietly.

"I want you to say that this relationship is not some kind of fling that you can just take advantage of!"

"What advantage! Dating you is worse than dating a girl!"

"Why don't you find a girl that will deal with all of your shit then, because I'm through!"

"Don't threaten me Newbie." Dr. Cox growled.

"I'm not threatening. I'm tired of being the only one in this relationship wanting it to work anymore. I'm tired of being in love with someone who doesn't even seem to give a damn about me!"

"I'm just done." JD whispered as he turned and walked away.

Dr. Cox gawked after him, being left speechless after his outburst.

His reply wasn't heard by his lover, who was already out the door. "I love you too JD."

AN: So this story came to me last night while trying to fall asleep. Please review and tell me if you would like me to continue with it. The continuance of this story depends on your reviews, so please, REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

His Loving Issue

Summary: Dr. Cox tries to find a way to make up with JD. Coxian.

Chapter Two

The next morning JD came in looking like hell. Anytime he closed his eyes all he could see was him and Dr. Cox fighting. Finally, around two in the morning he gave up, and went into the living room to watch television. Unfortunately for him, all that seemed to be playing were romances. So he just put on his Gilmore Girl DVD's.

He was woken around six by Turk, who asked him what the hell he was doing sleeping in the living room.

"I was watching Gilmore Girls." JD yawned.

"How late did you stay up? You look like hell?"

"Thanks man. I couldn't sleep, I was too depressed. I'm hopping in the shower."

"Vanilla bear." Turk called after him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"I know man." JD smiled as he stepped into his room.

Carla watched JD walk into the hospital and grimaced. He looked nothing like she was used to seeing. His hair was sticking up everywhere, his clothes were rumpled, he had bags under his eyes, and worst of all, he didn't have the JD smile on his face.

When he walked up to the Nurse's Station a little while later Carla decided to confront him.

"How you doing today Bambi?" She asked softly.

"Not good Carla."

"Long night?"

"You can say that."

"Have you talked to him?"

"I have to get to work." JD answered walking away.

Carla watched him walk away with a frown on her face.

Dr. Cox was banging his head against his locker door. JD had just been through here and when he tried to talk to the kid all that came out was I….

He felt so drained. He barely slept last night. Every time he closed his eyes all he saw was the wounded look on JD's face before he walked away from him. He was so stupid. He had no idea the kid felt that way. Hell, he didn't even know he felt that way, until now. But now it was too late. Or was it?

Dr. Cox stood up straight, puffing out his chest. "I'm going to get my Newbie back."

JD walked around the hospital for the rest of the day like a zombie. Not really knowing where he was going, or what he was doing, it was like he was on automatic. His friends watched from a distance with sympathetic eyes. They didn't know how to go about fixing this. The only man who could fix this was someone who they were too scared to talk to. All that is except for Carla.

At the end of the day JD went to the locker room. He walked to his locker, opening it, and caught a piece of paper as it flew out of his locker. He opened it skimming over it.

"Dear JD,

I really need to talk to you about the other night. I'm sorry for the way I acted. Please let me explain.

Perry."

JD flipped the note over, scribbling something quickly and shoveling it into Perry's locker. He slammed his locker door shut, and stormed out of the room.

AN: That was chapter two. I should have chapter three up soon. Please let me know what you think.

AAN: Off subject but Bones is coming back Nov. 3rd. SO EXCITED! Baby Brennan/ Booth!


	3. Chapter 3

His Loving Issue Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs.

Perry walked into the hospital the next morning, and rushed to his locker. He opened his door quickly ramsacking his locker looking for his note. He finally found it and whipped it out quickly.

"There's nothing to explain. I now know why everybody told me not to waste my time, especially Jordan."

Perry crumpled the paper up and threw it across the room. That was a low blow, even for Newbie.

He had to figure out a way to fix this, and he knew just who could help him, he just hoped she was still talking to him.

"No. No. No. NO!"

"Come on Carla, please, I have no where else to go."

"I'm not going to help you after hurting my bambi."

"Okay, you have to stop calling him that, isn't he enough of a girl already?"

"You expect me to help you when not even ten minutes into our conversation your belittling him?"

"Carla, that's just who I am, he knows that."

"Well, lucky you, that's not his problem with you."

"What is?"

"That's something you have to figure out for yourself."

Perry sighed. "Carla…"

"Think of something he's been asking you to do."

"He hasn't…"

"But he has, in his own, JD way."

Perry sighed.

Perry spent the rest of the day locked up in the lounge room thinking things over.


	4. Chapter 4

His Loving Issue

Disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs.

A pretty pink box sat on top of a counter waiting for someone to come by and open it.

When JD came into work the next day he was greeted by Carla… at least he thought it was Carla.

"Carla, why is there a pink box in front of your face?"

"Open it."

"You didn't have to get me anything." JD gushed grabbing it.

"I didn't."

"Then who is this from?"

"Your secret admirer."

"What?" JD asked confused.

"Yeah, he dropped it off this morning."

"He?" JD asked hopefully.

"Just open it." Carla said quietly.

JD placed the box on the counter and tore into it.

"What is it?" Carla asked excitedly.

JD dragged it out of the box and handed it to Carla.

"A diary." JD answered visibly upset.

"You've got to be kidding me, is there at least something written inside?" Carla asked angrily.

JD flipped through the pages and they all came up empty. "No."

Carla sighed. "You better get going before you're late for rounds."

JD threw the diary back in the box and walked away.

Over the next few days more gifts came. A keychain here, soap set there. Everyday something common and unfamiliar.

Carla walked up to JD who sat on the counter staring down sadly at a pen.

"JD?"

"I just don't get it."

"What's the matter Bambi?" Carla asked hopping on the counter next to him.

"These gifts, there so, so, plain. I mean anyone who knows me knows I like these kind of things, but I thought that a secret admirer was supposed to get you stuff that was meaningful to the both of you. Something that had meaning to their relationship. Something that was between them."

"How'd you figure it out?"

"I figured he would pull something like this, but this only proves that I know him more than he knows me. He doesn't get it, this isn't what I wanted. I just wanted to know that he was a part of this relationship, and these gifts just proved that he's not."

"JD, you know that's not true."

"Do I Carla, do I know that. How? How am I suppose to know that he's really in this if he doesn't show me? I guess he did show me by treating me like shit, and playing this juvenile game!"

"You know how he is. " Carla stated.

"Yeah, I know. I also know that the Dr. Cox that you know from here is nothing like the Perry I know from home! "JD yelled throwing the pen across the room, leaping off the counter, and walking away.

Carla hopped off the counter and angrily headed to the lounge. He was right were she knew he would be.

"What the hell is your problem?" She asked storming up to him and standing between him and the TV.

"Well hello to you too Carla."

"Are you going to answer my question?" Carla asked tapping her foot.

"Must I name them all?"

"Don't try to be funny with me."

"What is up your ass today?"

"Your shitty gifts."

"JD doesn't like them?"

"No. You know what he wants, why won't you give it to him?"

"Because I don't think I can." Dr. Cox answered getting angry.

"You want to know what I think."

"No."

"I think that you do know how to. In fact I think, unknowingly, you already have giving it to him."

Dr. Cox sighed. "How can I officially give it to him?"

"I think you just answered your own question." Carla smiled.

AN: I wrote this late at night. Please let me know what you think. The marvelous conclusion to this story will be up later today.


	5. Chapter 5

His Loving Issue Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs.

Over the next week JD didn't receive anymore gifts. He was starting to feel like Perry had actually given up.

As JD was moping around one day not paying attention to where he was going the janitor stuck his mop out and tripped him.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"I noticed that you had been upset lately so I thought I would cheer you up."

"By tripping me? How is that helpful?"

"It cheered me up." the janitor smiled.

JD huffed getting up and walking away.

"Hey!" the janitor yelled after him. "I wasn't done cheering you up!"

After JD changed into scrubs he headed to the nurse's station to grab his charts, but instead found an envelope.

"Carla?" JD asked confused.

"Just open it."

JD carefully opened it and brought out the note. JD sighed as he opened it.

"Dear JD,

I miss you. I wanted to start the note out that way because I've been dying to say it to you, to hold you, to talk to you, to just be with you, but I know that I can't. Not until I make everything right with you, which I will. This is why I'm writing this note. Please meet me on Friday, at the docks, you which ones. I would really love to talk to you in person.

Perry.

P.S. Please dress formally."

JD stared at the note for another minute. Then read it a couple more times.

When he finally looked up he noticed that Carla was watching him.

"Good note?" Carla asked smiling.

JD smiled, grabbed his charts, and walked away.

JD stood in front of 'their' boat with butterflies in his stomach. They had rented this boat more than a couple times in the past, and just seeing it was bringing back all those wonderful memories.

He had been trying to get information out his friends for the past couple of days, but they weren't giving anything away.

He smiled as he saw Carla lean over the boat. "Permission to board!"

"Get your hinny up here!"

"Don't you mean my cute hinny?"

"No!"

JD stood next to Carla. "You look nice." JD stated suspiciously.

"And you look very handsome." Carla smiled.

"I know." JD posed.

Carla bust out laughing.

Turk popped up next to them smiling. "It's time."

"Time for what?" JD asked confused.

Carla looped her arm through his and led him towards the front of the boat with Turk following close behind.

The only thing JD saw when they reached the other end of the boat was his Perry, dressed in a tux, looking hot. And the butterflies started anew.

Perry smiled as the boat started and they headed to the middle of the sea. A few seconds later music started, Turk took his arm, and led him towards Perry.

Turk let go of him as they reached Perry and went to stand opposite Perry, as Carla stood beside him.

Perry held out his hand, JD took it, and went to stand in front of him. They stood there staring at each other for what seemed like forever until someone cleared their throats, and laughed as they snapped out of it looking around with red faces.

"What is all this?" JD asked.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking since we parted ways."

"Yeah."

"And I've come to a conclusion."

"Yeah." JD prodded.

"Jonathan Dorian, I am in love with you. I was just too scared to see that before. Until someone, lovingly, pointed out to me, smiling at Carla. I had already given you my heart, without even realizing it. Which means you didn't realize it either, but today I was hoping that we could realize it together."

"And how would we do that?" JD asked crying.

"On the water, the ships captain can legally marry people."

"Oh, my, gosh!" JD gushed.

"JD, would you do me the honor of owning my heart, knowingly this time?" Perry asked.

"YES! YES! YES!"

Perry smiled as he signaled to the captain.

They partied the whole night through. The next day Turk and Carla went back to work while JD and Perry decided to spend their honeymoon on their boat.


End file.
